pokemon_trettafandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Tretta Wiki
Pokémon Tretta (Japanese: ポケモントレッタ Pokémon Tretta) is an arcade game developed by Takara Tomy A.R.T.S. and Marvelous AQL, which also developed the Pokémon Battrio arcade game. Officially announced on April 18, 2012, Pokémon Tretta was rolled out nationwide in Japan in early July, phasing out the majority of retired Battrio machines. The arcade machines became fully operational on July 14, 2012 with the release of the first set. The machines are also available in Taiwan in Traditional Chinese and in the Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Thailand, and Hong Kong in English. Like its predecessor, Pokémon Tretta focuses on three-on-three Pokémon battles that require special tiles, called Tretta, that depict one of the various Pokémon species in order to play. Unlike Battrio however, Tretta incorporates searching and capturing Pokémon in various locations. Pokémon caught in-game are dispensed for players to use in other battles, or to add to their collection. Each Pokémon Tretta machine costs ¥100 to operate. The console itself can be divided into two sections: * * The upper section contains the main screen where the core gameplay is displayed. Directly below this in the center is a large Poké Ball button used when capturing Pokémon. Either side of the Poké Ball button are two small circular screens: the left screen displays time in various game modes, the right displays a bonus Poké Ball progress gauge. On the bottom of the upper section is a dial, which can be rotated clockwise or counterclockwise to cycle between game modes, searchable areas and between Pokémon while in battle. The semicircular screen above this acts as an additional visual aid for certain cycles, and also displays a damage bonus roulette during battle. * The lower section contains two buttons on the left and right, which are used to confirm commands. The right side has an IC card scanner used to read Tretta Reports, while the left contains space to keep spare Tretta tiles. The green pad in the center is where Tretta tiles are placed into each of the three niches during battle. * N/A Release history Over its release history, Pokémon Tretta has gone though a number of series, which often include additional affixes to denote its change. Each series has a number of associated sets and the firmware is often upgraded to incorporate new mechanics and cosmetic changes to the interface, with the current version of the system displayed on the start screen. The design of the artwork featured on Tretta, as well as physical changes to the Tretta themselves, sometimes occurs between series. sets and series: Pokemon tretta * Pokémon Tretta League Opening! * Search for the Legendary Pokémon! * Black Kyurem & White Kyurem * Witness Genesect! * Search with Meowth! That Trio!! Pokemon tretta fes * Gather! New Leaguers * Let's Go Everyone! Let's Catch It! * Have You Seen Them?! The New Powers!! The Pokemon tretta * Chespin! Fennekin! Froakie! * Experience Mega Evolution! * Xerneas & Yveltal * Search! Strongest Friends * Primal Reversion's Super Power! * Invasion! Mega Rayquaza Pokemon tretta ultimate * Dragon Ascent! Black Mega Rayquaza Flight * Glaciate! Kyurem Assault * Judgment! Arceus Advent * Hyperspace Fury! Hoopa Transformation Pokemon tretta ultimate Z * Birth of Z tretta * Zygarde Super Power Up, Ash-Greninja Comes Calling * The Strongest in History! Mewtwo Max Voltage!! * Great Gathering! Legendary! Mirage! Mega Evolution! Category:Browse